dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ara Luitar
Ara Luitar is a warrior who was trapped in time due to a spell, sealed away by the people she fought for. She dislikes needless violence, but knows that fighting will always be part of her. She is a serious individual, and has a deep dislike of the Catholic Church and disloyalty. Her greatest desire is to one day be able to find someone who will stay by her side and never betray her. She is a member of the Four Horsemen. Appearance Cassandra has long blond hair with bangs tied up into a ponytail, pale skin, and bright green eyes. She has a slender frame, allowing her to perform moves, like somersaults and kicks, with ease. She wears dragon-hide armor that was gifted to her by her father. She is almost always wearing it, though she has been seen wearing other clothing. Personality Ara is a serious person who takes her duties seriously. She always does her best and will push herself if she starts to struggle with something. She has a similar mindset to Calais, though hers is more strict and warlike. She is also cynical, since she has bad memories regarding trust and loyalty. As such, she constantly tries to find someone she can trust to heal her insecurities. History Born as the daughter of a human woman and a powerful Dragon named Venturus, Ara was automatically shunned from birth. The children would beat her relentlessly, and the adults would throw rotting fruit and stones at her whenever she passed. Her mother was the only person who would show her kindness. However, she was killed by a villager who poisoned her and Ara was chased out of the village. Lost in the wilderness, she crawled into a cave, not knowing that she had found her father's home. Venturus was enraged at his daughter's treatment, and raised her himself. He taught her how to read, write, and fight. Ara quickly learned her powers as a Dragon hybrid. Years later, she left to return to human civilization, and joined a kingdom that was small yet held a lot of power with the Catholic Church. Ara became one of the strongest warriors, gaining fame equal to the Knights of the Round Table due to fighting in wars and single-handedly ending them in the span of weeks. However, like all people, she gained enemies. Taking their time, they formed a group to eliminate her, waiting for the perfect opportunity. One day, there was a war that lasted seven years. Ara fought on the front lines the moment it started, decimating all in her path. She rose through the ranks quickly and became a veteran of war. However, the war was so intense she was forced to use her Dragon powers. After the war ended, she was hailed as a hero, though there were people who suspected her of something. The group saw this as a chance to get rid of her, and lied to the Catholic Church that she was strong and had powers only because she made deals with demons. Believing the fabrications, the Church sent an Inquisition to arrest her for heresy. Right at that moment, she lost all fame and became the most hated person in the kingdom. Ara fought back, trying to escape. However, a group of magicians working for the Church used an elaborate spell to create a prison, sealing her away. The prison was thrown into a cave, which Venturus found a month later. Furious, he went on a rampage, destroying the kingdom and killing everyone within. He succeeded, but was fatally wounded afterwards. Using the last of his power, he started to destroy the prison Ara was in. A very long time later, the seal broke and she was freed. Horrified by her father's condition, she sought revenge, but stopped when Venturus informed her that he had already destroyed the kingdom. With his last breath, he begged her to move on and start a new life. When she finished mourning, Ara left the cave and searched for signs of civilization. During her travels, she ran into Calais; they both instantly recognized each other. Ara had heard stories of Calais during her time as a warrior, while Calais had personally seen her fight on the battlefield while in disguise. The Undead offered her a chance to join the Four Horsemen, since Dìo was still looking for someone to take the position of the Horseman of War. Remembering her father's last words, she accepted the offer and joined the Four Horsemen. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: As a Dragon Hybrid, Ara's strength is far beyond what most people could obtain, though less than what powerful Dragons can have. She is strong enough to trade blows with Calais. Immense Durability: As a Dragon Hybrid, Ara can take multiple powerful attacks with hardly any injury, to the point where even a giant boulder chucked at her would break apart upon hitting her, leaving her with only small scratches. Enhanced Speed: As a Dragon Hybrid, Ara is incredibly fast. Though she is fast enough to outrun natural lightning, she would rather just stand there and block the hits instead of dodging and risking losing a possible advantage. Enhanced Stamina: As a Dragon Hybrid, the amount of stamina that Ara has is greater than most supernatural beings. She can spend three days awake and only start to have difficulty staying awake on the forth, and still fight, though with some difficulty. Enhanced Sense of Smell: As a Dragon Hybrid, Ara's sense of smell is at such a level that she can follow someone based on a scent they left three weeks ago, as long as the scent is still there. Dragon Flames: As a Dragon, Ara can produce magenta flames from her mouth. Additionally, she has shown the ability to materialize these flames around her hands and weapons. Flight: As a Dragon Hybrid, Ara possesses a set of wings to fly with. Shapeshifting: Despite being a Hybrid, Ara is still a Dragon, so she can change part of her appearance to a more dragon-like appearance. Equipment Dragon-Hide Armor: '''This armor was a gift from Ara's father, Venturus. It is made from his scales, which are tough enough to be undamaged from even a High-Class Devil's strongest attacks. '''Dragon Fang Sword: '''This sword is made from one of Venturus's fangs, and is sharp enough to cut into diamond, though it takes a lot of strength to do so; the strain caused by using this much strength for more than three blows can knock Ara out for a day. It can also cut through magic attacks. '''Dragon Scale Shield: This shield, like the armor, is tough enough to be undamaged from even a High-Class Devil's strongest attacks. Trivia * Ara is based on Cassandra from the Soul Caliber series. * Ara's name is pronounced as "era;" it does not rhyme with "tiara." * She was born twenty years before the event in which Calais became the Shadow Knight of the Round Table. * Ara has fought in seven wars. * In the alignment system, Ara would be considered Neutral Good. * Although Mitis is the youngest member, Ara is the last person to join the Four Horsemen, having been freed from her prison a year after Mitis joined. ** Ara was freed from the seal three years before the start of the storyline. * Her theme song is "Nobody Gets Left Behind" by Jeremy Dooley. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans